


changlix- Souls

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [24]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates, changlix, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Felix finally finds out who his soulmate is.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Stray kids oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 34





	changlix- Souls

hip- Changbin X Felix  
-Soulmate AU  
-Changlix  
-string

————————————

"Chan what happens if tomorrow my string doesn't connect with yours" Felix suddenly thought of as he was sat on the sofa in between Chan's legs.

Tomorrow was the 15th September and Felix would finally be turning 19, finally he would find out who his soulmate is.  
He'd already had Jisung screaming down the phone complaining that his string had connected with Lee Minho's his worst enemy. The boy continued ranting about it constantly so Felix decided to just hang up on the boy. Felix knew that Jisung secretly had a crush on the boy. 

"Lix, if we don't connect it's okay, it just means we weren't meant to be, okay. Please don't be upset if it doesn't connect" Chan pulled Felix back further on his chest pulling the boy back to carry on watching Black Butler.

"But....I'll be sad" Felix muttered.

Chan sighed lightly, as much as he wanted Felix's string to connect with his he already had a feeling in the bottom of his stomach saying they wouldn't.

——-small time skip——-

The next morning Felix woke up to his blaring alarm. 7:30am. He had school, it was very rare for him to have a birthday on the weekend. As he woke up Felix hadn't even noticed that his string was now attached to something. He sleepy walked to the bathroom and washed and got ready for school.

Chan had left that evening excusing himself saying he had to finish up some school work. His mother had work as so Felix didn't get woken up by the smell of birthday pancakes like usual. 

Grabbing a quick Banana (banana boat) the red hair boy began the fairly short walk to school. As Felix was plugging in his headphones there was a loud honk of a car and Felix turned to see Chan pulling up beside him. 

"Hey, birthday boy!" Chan grinned and stopped the car to let Felix hop in.

The said boy inwardly cringed at the comments chan made as he exclaimed how excited Felix must be. Felix simply smiled and the pair began making their way to the school.

"so who do you think it will be?" Chan questioned to break the silence.

Felix who had been staring out the window casually humming 'heartshaker' by Twice turned his head. "huh?"

Chan rolled his eyes" Did you really forget Lixie?" 

Almost in an instant Felix realised what Chan had been talking about, his string, it was not connected to someone. As Felix checked out his wrist his heart ached slightly as he noticed Chan's wrist was bare, bar the red string wrapped round his wrist, nothing extending off it. 

Felix felt fresh tears come as he realised that he wasn't destined to be with Chan.

"Lix don't cry, I had a feeling this would happen, it would've been too good to be true. Also you never know the person who you are connected with may be perfect for you" Chan gave a reassuring smile. 

They soon pulled up to the school and Felix Immediately took note that his string was pointing towards the school, they were here. Chan dropped Felix off whilst he went to park the car further down the street. As soon as the red head got out the car he spotted Jisung running towards him carrying a present. Close to him was Lee Minho who held a cold expression as he got dragged towards him. Jisung and Minho's string was short so they couldn't separate, mainly because they both disliked each other. It was basically the strings way of making them spend time together so that they would start to like each other. 

"Lix!" Jisung pulled Felix into a tight hug with one hand whilst the other held a bag which Felix guessed had presents in. 

Jisung pulled away and passed over the bag. "Happy Birthday twin!". Felix gave a smile and opened the present. How eyes widened at what was inside.

"Ji! you didn't need to get me this many games, now i feel bad for only getting you a cheesecake giftcard and then hoodie you had been wanting" Felix pouted slightly. 

"It's fine! I really wanted to get you the new releases because then we can play them together at some point" Jisung explained jumping up a bit. 

"So you only brought them because then you can play them?" Felix smirked.

Jisung started to speak " I mean if you put it that way I - "

He was cut off short by the boy who was standing next to him with his arms crossed, " Can we go, I am suppose to meet my friends but no I'm stuck standing next to a hyper squirrel and red haired kid" 

Minho started to walk off and in turn started to dragged Jisung with him, "Felix walk with me and we can keep talking" Jisung suggested. 

Felix nodded in agreement and walked on the other side of Jisung away from Minho who was now dragging him through the school, they got a few stares especially when everyone knew how much they hated each other.

"Anyways, yes I brought them to play with you, but I knew you actually wanted them so I technically am just killing two birds with one stone" Jisung smiled as he tried to not to stumble over his own feet.

Minho was dragging them near to the back of the school, it was the part which was no longer used, Jisung found out about this yesterday when he was stuck by his side the whole of the day.

"I guess that makes sense, I mean I would've let you play them, besides two of them are multi-player" Felix nodded in agreement. 

Minho turned another corner and they reached a group couple of boys. Hwang Hyunjin, and Seo Changbin. 

"Finally you're here, do you really have to drag that squirrel everywhere" Hyunjin joked, Jisung let out a laugh knowing that Hyunjin was actually really ecstatic about the pair, Jisung had heard him ranting to Minho how he thought they were the perfect couple.

"I'm gonna go grab a drink, you guys want anything?" Changbin asked.

Minho and Hyunjin shook their heads. Felix and Jisung knew the question wasn't directed at them so they stayed silent.

Minho leant against the radiator and Jisung awkwardly stood beside him, Felix stood next to him and tried to carry on the conversation but he was suddenly pulled backwards causing him to fall on the ground.

"what Minho?" Changbin grumbled as he assumed Minho had tugged him back to talk to him.

When he turned back, he noticed that Minho was silent and still a few feet away, not near enough to actually pull his sleeve. That's when he noticed that boy that had come along with that squirrel boy. Changbin recognised him as Felix. He was known for having a really deep voice vey contrasting to the cute face he had. wait what?! cute? no...

Changbin pulled back his sleeve and noticed that the red string around his wrist which had been pulled, scratched at, threads falling off from his attempts to cut it, was now attached to someone. 

Felix stood up slowly as he noticed how his string was connected to Changbin's. Both boys looked at each other. Felix held out his hand to introduce himself. Instead he was hit with a very tight breath taking hug. It was warm. 

"I-" Felix tried to say before he got crushed.

"I found you..." Changbin whispered into the boys ear. 

Felix felt himself relaxing in the hug and gently hugged back. He felt safe in the boys arms. He didn't even know him except his name. All he knew was it also felt like home. Felix's felt an unknown weight lift off his shoulders.

AS they pulled away he noted that Changbin's eyes were filling with tears, all Felix did was smile brightly and pull him back into a hug.

"That could be us" Jisung noted. 

Minho scoffed and dragged Jisung away from changlix. 

"In your dreams squirrel"


End file.
